The Masochist meets the Sadist
by MUSTARDMACDADDY
Summary: What happens when Emil see's Alice in Asgard and is overcomed with strange feelings? Emil x Alice with Onesided Emil x Marta


**Hello everyone! :D Welcome to my third fanfic on this wonderful site****(: This time** **I** **decided to write something regarding my all time favorite video game which is Tails Of Somponia Dawn of a New World :3 In this story I'm tackling an Idea I have yet to see on here which is an Emil x Alice Pairing fic :P XD Honestly I can't belive no ones ever tryed to write a story with the two of them O.O XD Anyways please read,review and tell me what you think plz(:**

**Chapter 1**

"Wow...is she really a sadist?" Emil questioned quietly in a crouched down poistion next to Marta.

"Yes she is most defeinitly a saddist!" Marta whispered harshly from her postion next to Emil perched up on top of a hill.

"Shes a mega super saddist of the worse kind, I cant stand her!" Marta sneered.

Both Emil and Marta had just arrived in a town known as Asgard in hopes of finding information regarding Lloyd irving who was the alleged hero now gone bad.

Lloyd apparently was the one responsible for the blood purge massacre that took place in Palmacosta, and for some unknown reason Lloyd irving was currently collecting centurion cores for a purpose not yet known.

Both Emil and Marta decided to set off on a mission to collect all the centurion cores inorder to reawaken the summoning spirt known as Ratatoisk which would stop the world from being destroyed. And since Lloyd happen to be there only current link to finding more centurion cores. Emil and Marta were hoping to track down his movements inorder to snacth the cores from under his nose.

Emil and Marta upon arriving inside the city of Asgard spoted memebers of the Sylvarant's millitary group known as the Vanguard. Among them was one of Vanguards top ranking officers Alice, who was in charge of the Vanguards combat unit. Stationed with in the city apparently looking for someone.

"Aww..I feel sort of sorry for hawk.." Marta mutterd softly, pitying the way Alice was currently bullying one of her subordinates known as hawk.

"Wow...so thats..the saddist huh.." Emil spoke in shock at what he was seeing.

Marta gave Emil a questioning look. "Emil are you ok?" Marta asked unsure of what to make of the look on Emils face.

Emil provided no response to Marta's question and continued to watch Alice in a complete daze seemingly unaware of the world that was around him.

Not really understanding why but Emil fond himself completely mesmerized by the sight of Alice as his mouth began to open subconsciously allowing saliva to descend from his lips.

"Are you...are you drooling?!" Marta voiced in surprise.

Emil's head suddenly shot up in seemingly awaken from his trance.

"Uh..no no I was just uh.." Emil proceeded to stutter while whiping the drool from his mouth.

"Damn it whats gotten into me..?" Emil cursed himself in his mind as he procceeded to stand up and face away from Marta in an attempt to regain his composure.

In truth Emil could not explain what it was he was feeling at the moment.

Upon seeing the group of vanguard soilders stationed with in Asgard, fear had begun to consume Emil's soul thinking he would have to once agian fight.

Though Emil had fought several times up to this point inorder to protect himself as well as Marta, he both hated and feared fighting.

However Emils fear quickly subsided upon seeing the vanguard officer known as Alice appear on the scene.

Emils breath was lost within his throat as he fond himself completely captivated by Alice and her appearance.

To put it simply Emil had never seen a woman more breath takeingly gorgeous than Alice who had majestic flowing bleach blond hair. As well as light emerald yellow eyes that seem to sparkle and compliment her hair color. Not to mention the creamyness of her soft white skin complection sent shivers down Emil's spine.

Alice also sported a white beanie cap with a yellow front as well as a white dress that seemed to cut around her thighs.

The dress was able to show off Alice's milky white legs which had encouraged the drool that had proceeded to make its way down from Emil's mouth as he took notice of them.

All in all it was love or lust at first sight for Emil as he was over taken by the beauty of the vanguard officer known as Alice who resembled that of a doll with a picture of perfect innocents.

Emil had once thought Marta was really cute but compared to Alice Marta's rank of beauty was equal to that of a cow.

His interest in Alice only begain to grow (** in more ways than one **). As he watched the way Alice treated her own soilders, brutaly assaulting them with her horse whip.

Alice at that moment had proven just how much of a saddist she truely was. And though Emil would not admit it he was enjoying the way Alice flexed her power over those around her.

Alice had mentioned something about being tired of walking and proceeded to squat down as though she was about to sit in a chair, one of the soldiers present immediately without a second thought had proceeded to get down on his hands and knees and provided Alice with a place to sit courtesy of his back.

As Alice proceeded to tilt her head back and yawned from her siting postion. She proceeded to cross her beautiful creamy legs with that innocent smile still in place.

As Emil watched this his heart rate suddenly began to increase. Theres was just something...strange about Alice and her actions that seemed to peak Emil's interest.

Emil's interest only increased even more as Alice proceeded to strike her whip fiercely at a soilder who was currently kneeled in front of her.

Alice's strikes were relentless as she struck with no mercy completely bending her subornate to her will.

"Why...did I enjoy watching that so much.." Emil voiced quietly to himself from his standing up position facing away from Marta who continued to look at Emil in a mixure of surprise and confusion.

"Emil..?" Marta called out to her prince charming.

"Uh...yes Marta?" Emil stutterd in embarrassment at his current predicament.

"I cant let Marta see me like this..." Emil voiced to himself looking down at the source of his current problem that seemed to be geting bigger by the moment due to thoughts of Alice.

"Indeed you better not.." Spoke a voice dryly in front of Emil.

Emil's head quickly shot up and met the eyes of Tenebrae who stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not belive lady Marta will take it well knowing that her prince charming desires the need to **procreate** with the girl she hates most." Tenebrae spoke matter of factly.

Emils face became as red as a beat.

**"Tenebrae!**...I uh..I...I..um..well..." Emil struggled unsure of what to say.

"Theres no need to explain I understand enough." Tenebrae spoke interupting Emil's sad attempts at explaining himself.

"What are you two talking about?" Marta voiced approaching them from behind.

Emil began to panic even more wanting to hide the happyness Alice's actions seem to inflict within his pants from Marta.

"Oh noting lady Marta..I was just discussing something with Emil." Tenebrae spoke dismissively.

"Might I suggest an invasive form of action?" The centurion of dark known as Tenebrae voiced.

"It would prove problematic if Alice and the Vanguard became aware of our presence" Tenebrae continued. "Might I suggest we find a place for shelter from both alice as well as the wind." Tenebrae spoke with out takeing his eyes off Emil.

"Uh yeah...I agree with Tenebrae." Emil spoke meekly as Marta stood in front of him staring at Emil curiously.

"I'm sure you do..." Tenebrae voiced sarcastically .

Tenebrae then proceeded to disappear leaving Emil and Marta alone.

It was at that moment a strong gust of wind began to pick up geting the attion of the two teens.

"Come on Emil let's hurry." Marta voiced frantically grabing Emil's hand and proceeding to run forward draging Emil along with her.

Emil could not help but blush slightly at the hand contact he was sharing with Marta as they both proceeded to run.

"I wonder if holding Alice's hands would feel like this?" Emil thought to himself.

[**Scene change}**

_An image soon appeared within Emil's mind of him kneeling before Alice with his head bowed down._

Alice had her shoes resting on the tops of his head with her smile still in place.

"Well well I guess MartMart's pet belongs to me now!" Alice spoke gleefully.

"Now let reward my new pet!" Alice spoke as she proceeded to stand infront of Emil with her whip in hand.

"lets start with 100 lashe's to break you in, now doesn't that sound fun? Alice voiced in mock innocents.

_Emil said noting only nodding his head and awaiting Alice's trashing._

Emil quickly shook his head fiercely at his thoughts..."why am I even thinking about this.."

"And what does any of that have to doing with wondering what her **hands** feel like" Emil voiced as he and Marta made there way to to a cave for shelter.

"Uh..Marta?" Emil voiced meekly to the girl who he considered his first real friend.

"Yes Emil?" Marta replied while smiling and huming to herself with happiness.

Emil gulped softly as his face burned bright red.

He proceeded to glance down at the source of his embarrassment which was Martas hand entertwined with his own.

Marta had yet to let go of Emils hand as they both hid within a small cave located not far from the city entrance of Asgard.

"Uh...well its just...your hand..." Emil stutterd sofly still embarrassed too be holding a girls hand.

"Aww do I really have to let go?" Marta questioned with a pout as she proceeded to bat her eye lash's at Emil.

Emil could only blush even more as he looked from Marta's cuteness.

"Just kidding." Marta voiced cutely as she proceeded to let Emil's hand go.

Emil let out a breath of relief he did not know he had.

In truth Emil felt embarrassed to hold Marta's hand but not becuase he liked her, It was the fact that Marta was the only girl to ever show interest in him.

In truth when Emil first met Marta he felt she was pretty and that he might be developing some sort of crush on her.

However aftering watching Alice earlier, Emil soon realized that something about Alice attracted him in a way that Marta did not.

Though he felt very conflicted an unsure of the reason why.

"Oh no... not agian..damn it" Emil voiced franticly as his pants became tight once agian as he attempted to force his thoughts away from the vanguard officer known as Alice.

"Emil..are you okay?" Marta voiced with concern at Emils once agian odd behavior.

"Uh..I uh...uh.." Emil proceeded to stutter while trying to hid his embarrassment from Marta turning away from her in the process.

"I think...I think its safe to leave now." Emil forced himself to say.

"Oh..yeah I guess your right" Marta said staring at Emil oddly before she proceeded to walk out the cave.

"I guess we should go see if we can find infomation on llyod." Marta spoke while walking out.

"Yeah.." Emil spoke shankingly.

"Indeed.." Tenabrae spoke as he appeared beside Emil.

"Ahh!..Tenabrae you scared me!.." Emil jumped slighty at tenabraes sudden apperance.

"Whats there to be scared of Emil?" Marta spoke while looking back at Emil from her position outside the cave.

"N..Noting!" Emil voiced louder than he wanted as he proceeded to join Marta outside the cave.

Tenebrae could only shake his head at Emil's antics as he also went to join Emil and Marta on the outside.

**Chapter one end**

**Thanks for reading!(: Heres a sneak peak/glimpse of what the next chapter will have for ya ;D XD**

Chapter 2 preview

Well well...that didnt take long." Alice spoke with a smirk as Emil proceeded to lick her boots at his position on the ground kneeled before her.

"Your even more pathetic than dumbo Decus." Alice spoke with disgust as she proceeded raise her boot and shove it into Emils mouth with force.

Emil although taken aback by Alice's actions proceeded to sigh in happiness as he savored the flavor of Alice's boot that rested within his mouth.

Alice then proceeded to pull her boot out of Emils mouth with a large pop, and before Emil could react Alice proceeded to slam the bottom of her boot on top of Emil's head, as Emil procced to eat dirt courtesy of Alice's grinding Emil's face into the ground.

"That feel good?" Alice said in mock innocence


End file.
